Falta de aire
by Titanide
Summary: WI. Y si llegaban a tener un futuro, infinitamente imposible, ese futuro estará lejos y lleno de terror. Tampoco puede definir lo mucho que la desprecia, a ella, a Hermione Granger, como también la idea de ellos dos juntos le asusta. Como también que le gustaría que existiera, de alguna u otra forma. Regalo del Amigo Invisible para MeriAnne Black.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Para MeriAnne Black

¡Hola! Sí, yo soy tu AI y vengo con tu petición difícil que fue de verdad difícil, o al menos para mí, teniendo en cuenta de que es mi primer dramione. Es más bien corto, de cinco capítulos y fue hecho con mucho cariño. Ojalá, de verdad, te guste, porque aunque me difícil, fue interesante escribirla. Espero que sea de tu agrado y esté acorde con lo que querías. Y como adición, muchísimas cosas son metafóricas. Tal vez, demasiadas. Además, intenté hacerlo súpér trágico, porque dijiste que te gustaba la tragedia (o algo así) Y finalmente, los demás capítulos los publicaré estos días. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"_What's__ wrong with me? Why not understand and see? I never saw, what you saw in me. Keep my eyes open, my lips sealed, my heart closed, and my eyes peeled_. " _Hurricane_, MS MR.

No podía dormir.

Sin embargo, no supo exactamente cuándo logró conciliar el sueño, porque de un momento a otro, se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Y sabía que cuando una persona lo está, la desesperación hace que no abra la boca en ningún momento. El instinto de supervivencia es muchísimo más grande que permitir abrir la boca, aunque bien eso es bastante contradictorio. No obstante, sólo cuando la oscuridad se había cernido sobre él, no había oxígeno en sus pulmones y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, en ese momento se permitió abrir la boca.

Craso error. No había aire, sólo agua.

Había agua por todas partes y un par de manos le sujetaban los hombros para mantenerlo debajo de ella. Draco seguía forcejeando, incapaz de rendirse y de abrir la boca para buscar oxígeno. El agua se agitaba con fuerza y en el movimiento pudo ver que el brazo derecho de la persona que lo mantenía sumergido tenía grabada la Marca Tenebrosa, brillante y oscura.

Porque hay agua, no hay salida.

El agua era oscura y las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo para así mantenerlo hundido, en las profundidades. No tenía ninguna escapatoria, ninguna oportunidad en la cual poder sacar la cabeza del agua e inhalar oxígeno como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Y si había algo que él odiara era sentir cualquier tipo de debilidad; la sensación permanente de ahogo.

¿Por qué no podía respirar?

Todo era brillante, pero un segundo después no había nada.

Se despertó con una sacudida, como si con los brazos hubiera podido alejar el agua de él. Se frotó la cara con fuerza y ahora, cuando ya no estaba sumergido y podía inhalar oxígeno con tranquilidad, Draco no podía respirar con regularidad.


	2. Parte Uno: El Ascenso

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling.

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la primera parte de nuestra historia, y como técnicamente es un WI (y me estoy echando el cannon al hombro) tiene varios (muchos) ajustes, pero bueno, espero que te guste. Y sé que debería haber actualizado ayer u hoy en la mañana pero se fue la luz y el internet parece estar odiándome, pero aquí está y espero que te guste. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Uno: El Ascenso.<strong>

_"__And I will stay up through the night. Let's be clear, won't close my eyes and I know that I can survive. I'll walk through fire to save my life__._" _Elastic Heart_, Sia.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco.

El muchacho mantuvo la varita levantada, apuntando al mago. Siguió sin proferir palabra alguna, pero las palabras del director aún seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Apretó los dientes para así intentar evitar mostrar cualquier signo de vacilación.

¿Había esperanza acaso?

Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente. Qué estupidez, por supuesto que no la había.

Desde un principio, la simple idea de tener que matar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos le producía arcadas. Albus Dumbledore no era ningún idiota.

Dumbledore lo observó con interés. Sabía que estaba sopesando su ayuda. Maldición.

Pero si cierra los ojos, parecerá como si nada hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto. No, de hecho no podía hacerlo. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer en algo así.

—No, no —le espetó y se levantó la manga de la camisa, enseñando su antebrazo en donde la Marca Tenebrosa estaba—. Nadie puede. Yo tengo la Marca. Tengo que matarlo.

Dumbledore permaneció impasible, aunque lo miraba con la misma amabilidad con la que habría contemplado a un niño revoltoso. Pero él, Draco, no era un niño revoltoso, sino un muchacho a punto de cometer un asesinato.

El asesinato del mago más poderoso de los tiempos.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—Tú no eres un asesino, Draco.

En un principio pensó que podría ser sencillo. Dumbledore en ocasiones podía ser lo suficientemente confiado como para beber un hidromiel envenenado de regalo o para recibir un collar maldito, por supuesto. Pero luego todos sus intentos fueron llevados al fracaso y la desesperación se comenzó a hacer con él.

Sin embargo, el armario en la Sala de los Menesteres logró funcionar y consiguió introducir a los mortífagos en el colegio. Había hecho algo bien, al final. De todas formas, no podía regodearse ante ello porque aún no había completado su misión. Matar a Dumbledore.

Pero en ese momento, con su varita apuntando a un Albus Dumbledore sin varita ni escapatoria se dio cuenta de que él no podía matarlo. Draco no era capaz de hacerlo, de convocar la maldición asesina. La sola verdad le produjo náuseas inmediatas.

Si él no era capaz de asesinarlo, entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Permitir que asesinaran a su madre, que lo asesinaran a él? No, ni en un millón de años. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco —repitió el director, sin darse por vencido. Dumbledore lo había visto vacilar e insistía en brindarle su ayuda.

El muchacho tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, sin bajar aún la varita.

—¿Cómo? —demandó.

No era que de verdad fuera a aceptarla, pero quería —necesitaba— saber si había una salida, porque, maldición, él no era capaz de matar a Dumbledore y se sentía desesperado debido a eso.

Porque si no lo hacía, alguien más tenía que pagar las consecuencias, es decir, su madre.

—Puedes unirte a la Orden del Fénix, Draco —le respondió Dumbledore sin alterarse, con amabilidad.

Era lo que necesitaba: una vía de escape. Sin embargo, necesitaba pensarlo, aunque esa era una situación desesperada y esas necesitan medidas de igual condiciones. Pero no había alternativa.

Pero, ¿y si estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte?

—Sí —respondió y el director pareció complacido con su respuesta.

En ese preciso instante se formuló la pregunta que sin duda definiría su destino; lo que vendría después: _¿Y ahora qué?_

Más que esa pregunta era la de _¿Qué iba a suceder con él, y con su madre? _No podía pensar en las consecuencias que traería para su madre todo aquello. Si a ella le llegaba a suceder algo… si ella llegaba a sufrir los efectos de sus acciones, no iba a ser agradable. Lord Voldemort no le iba a perdonar la vida, y él se descubrió que temía con ella con mucho pavor.

—Mi madre…

—Hallaremos la forma de protegerla, Draco.

Draco se obligó a permanecer inexpresivo. Pero necesitaba un seguro, algo.

—¿Lo promete?

—Sí, y tenemos un testigo, si deseas estar cien por ciento seguro.

El muchacho no respondió, aunque sí le interesaba saber a qué se refería el anciano director.

—Harry —llamó el profesor.

Draco giró el rostro hacia ambos lados, observando el lugar. Entrecerró los ojos porque él había pensado que estaban solos, que no había nadie allí. Pero por supuesto, Potter tenía que estar involucrado de alguna u otra forma. Harry Potter, literalmente apareció de la nada, apartando su brazo de la cabeza como si se estuviera descubriendo de algo. Draco vio como sostenía lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela con su mano izquierda, una capa de invisibilidad.

El muchacho no pudo evitar hacer la conjetura de que Potter había estado en ese lugar todo el tiempo. Es decir, lo había visto llegar, desarmar y amenazar a Dumbledore

Él se abstuvo de resoplar.

Dumbledore no ofrecía una salvación, tan sólo una vía de escape. O al menos él lo veía así. Pero era algo, y se aferraría a ese _algo_ con su vida.

—Harry Potter será nuestro testigo de que te doy mi palabra de que encontraremos y protegeremos a Narcissa.

El niño-que-vivió le echó una mirada de desconfianza y a Draco le pudo importar menos. No necesitaba que Potter confiara en él, necesitaba salir de la Torre de Astronomía con vida, sin nadie que lo detuviera.

—Profesor —dijo Potter—, ¿está seguro de esto?

—Sí, Harry —respondió el aludido—, sí podemos hacerlo. Pero ambos tienen que marcharse ahora mismo; los mortífagos llegarán aquí en cualquier momento.

_Ambos_ tienen que marcharse. No _nosotros_, ambos. Draco no era ningún idiota para no saber lo que significaba esa frase.

Oh, no, aquello tenía que ser un mal chiste.

—Es su vida por la de Malfoy, profesor —Draco pudo identificar la incredulidad de la voz de Potter y aquello sólo consiguió llenarle de enfado—. Tiene que haber otra forma… Aún hay tiempo, podríamos marcharnos antes de que…

Su voz fue interrumpida por una serie de pasos apresurados que venían desde las escaleras. Draco escuchó una risa femenina y reconoció en seguida de quiénes se trataba: mortífagos.

—Tienen que irse —instó el director—. Ahora.

—No.

La respuesta de Potter lo tomó por sorpresa; Draco no esperaba una negativa de su parte. Pero si es que Potter tenía un trozo de cerebro tenía que entender que debían largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—Es mejor —susurró el profesor—, es mejor. No hay otra salida.

La voz de Dumbledore indicaba que no iba a aceptar ningún otro comentario y algo pareció cambiar en el rostro del muchacho, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que de verdad no había otra opción. Ellos tenían que permanecer escondidos y marcharse para poder seguir con vida y Draco iba a dar lo que fuera por hacerlo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Potter, ahora.

El muchacho lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo observara de verdad. Draco le lanzó una mirada llena de impaciencia,

—No tienes que decirlo dos veces.

Potter pasó la capa por encima de sus cabezas, pero Draco lo detuvo antes de que los cubriera por completo. Tenía que decirlo, por mucho que le costara.

—Gra…

—No lo hago por ti, Draco —respondió Dumbledore—. Aunque sabía que ibas a tomar la decisión correcta. Ahora ocúltense, ahora, _ellos_ están por llegar.

Al segundo siguiente, Potter los cubrió a ambos con su capa un minuto antes de que los mortífagos irrumpieran en el observatorio, encontrándose con un Albus Dumbledore solo y desarmado.

—¿Y Draco? —chilló Bellatrix Lestrange—. ¡¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy?!

El rostro de su tía mostraba ira y algo más, una emoción que parecía ser satisfacción, como si hubiera esperado que él fracasara.

—Me temo que él se ha marchado, Bellatrix.

La mujer resopló con ira contenida y los demás mortífagos se colocaron a ambos lados de ella, cerrando cualquier camino a Dumbledore y a ellos.

—Una lástima, el Señor Tenebroso no estará complacido por ello.

El director se tomó unos segundos antes de responder con un suspiro.

—Me imagino que no.

—Bueno, —repuso la mujer, levantando la barbilla en lo que parecía ser un gesto divertido— siempre supe que mi sobrino no tendria las agallas para realizar la tarea. Era obvio.

Dumbledore al principio parecía abstenerse de formular una respuesta, aunque luego dijo, con suma tranquilidad:

—Tu sobrino es más valiente de lo que piensas, Bellatrix.

—¡No! —respondió con un chillido que consiguió hacer saltar a más de uno—. ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Draco como si lo conocieras, Dumbledore!

Ahora si el director se permitió guardar silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—De todas formas, esperaba que no consiguiera matarte, Dumbledore —continuó la mujer, que sonrió de una forma que a Draco le produjo muchos escalofríos—. Te seré honesta: Quería hacerlo yo.

Sin embargo, una voz masculina la interrumpió y una figura emergió de la oscuridad, abriéndose paso entre los mortífagos presentes. Draco lo reconoció al instante: era Snape.

—Pero no lo harás.

Bellatrix se volvió hacia él, con una mueca de desdén en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres, Snape? —le espetó—. No deberías estar aquí.

—No sigo órdenes de ti, Bellatrix.

Aquella respuesta pareció herir profundamente el orgullo de la mujer que respiró profundamente y resopló, pero ante la sorpresa de Draco, su tía no realizó ningún ademan de querer empezar una pelea. Eso fue bastante… inusual.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Snape? —ladró, sin dejar de mostrar todo el desprecio que sentía por el profesor—. ¿Vienes a presenciar el espectáculo?

—Estabamos a punto de presenciar la caída de Dumbledore —intervino Alecto Carrow, con una sonrisa desagradable en la boca y mirando al director de Hogwarts de forma burlona.

Bellatrix sonrió de forma repulsiva, compartiendo el comentario.

—Sí, su asesinato —paseó la varita por sus dedos—. Y lo haré yo, el Señor Tenebroso estará orgulloso.

—No lo harás tú —replicó el profesor con frialdad—. Lo haré yo. Y preocúpate más por averiguar el paradero de tu sobrino, a él no le gustará que tú hayas hecho su tarea.

—Oh, ¿de verdad, Snape? —escupió la mujer—. No lo creo. Y en cuanto a Draco, después de haber huido como una rata cobarde… bueno, él ahora está muerto.

La frialdad y la despreocupación con la que su tía pronuncio esas palabras consiguieron producirle un escalofrío espantoso. Eso querría decir que ahora sería buscado para ser ejecutado. Sintió como el miedo le atenazaba la garganta, impidiéndole que respirara o pensara con claridad.

Y en cuanto a Potter, este estaba brutalmente pálido y las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolable. Draco nunca lo había visto tan desorientado y muerto de miedo.

—Sí —replicó el hombre con frialdad, sin perturbarse ante la presencia de la mortífaga e ignorando lo último; él repitió—: Lo haré yo.

Snape se volvió a Dumbledore que había permanecido inusualmente callado, contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba en su presencia.

El director asintió con tranquilidad. Parecía que no le afectaba la idea de que iba a morir en los próximos minutos.

—Severus, por favor.

Un instante después, Snape convocó la maldición asesina y el anciano director caía al vacío. Y fue como si todo, se hubiera congelado y lo único que Draco podía ver era el cuerpo de Dumbledore siguiendo una trayectoria que lo llevaría al suelo y con él, prácticamente toda la paz que el mundo mágico podía haber albergado en algún momento.

Draco estaba seguro de ello.

Dumbledore le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba muerto por eso.

El ser humano estaba tan acostumbrado de ver al mundo caerse a pedazos a su alrededor como para hacer algo al respecto. Por consecuente, cada vez que él veía una acción buena o servicial, se sorprendía un poco, porque para su ligero asombro, aún existía gente que creía con fervor que la causa todavía no estaba perdida.

Y el admiraba aquello de forma silenciosa. Aunque también le parecía algo estúpido.

¿Y si, tal vez, lo único que había hecho era intentar llegar a donde siempre estuvo? Si tal vez su destino era aceptar unirse a la Orden esa, entonces es que el futuro tiene un extraño sentido del humor.


	3. Parte Dos: Punto de Quiebre

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling.

¡Aquí está la parte dos! Ojalá sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Dos: El Punto de Quiebre.<strong>

"_You wasted your times, on my heart, you've burned. And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall too._" _Until We Bleed_, Kleerup feat. Lykke Li.

Draco sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él y aquello consiguió producirle gran incomodidad. Sí, no confiaban en él pero eso le importaba muy poco. Sólo quería salir de todo ese asunto, de la guerra, con vida.

Nadie le había dicho en dónde se encontraba ahora, y nadie parecía dispuesto a decírselo. Excelente.

Había sido bastante complicado contar toda la historia. Pero tan pronto habían abandonado la Torre de Astronomía ocultos bajo la capa, se habían encontrado con otros individuos que parecían pertenecer a la Orden. Potter lo había entregado a ellos como si de un pedazo de comida se tratara y había desaparecido al doblar un corredor.

Lo demás eran ya recuerdos vagos.

—Dumbledore dio su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos marcharnos de la Torre —dijo Potter con voz agria—. Conseguimos escapar por él… y Snape. Él mató a Dumbledore.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo —murmuró uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—Ni falta que hace —replicó una señora más baja y pelirroja, que el muchacho supuso que se trataba de la madre de todo ese montón de pelirrojos—, hay muchas cosas en este asunto que no me terminan de convencer.

Otro más se encogió de hombros. Y Draco lo reconoció como Alastor Moody, el imbécil que lo había convertido en Hurón durante cuarto año. El muchacho lo miró con desprecio contenido.

—Supongo que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, ¿quiénes son los honestos en aquel lugar? ¿Y los mentirosos? Él probablemente nunca lo sabría.

—¿Entonces qué haremos con… el muchacho? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Draco ni se molestó en mirar de quién se trataba. No quería mirar a nadie y descubrir que lo estaban contemplando con una desagradable desconfianza.

—Por favor, que alguien lo lleve al salón —pidió otra voz, esta vez masculina. Vale, era más fácil para todos que él se retirara, y más porque la

La idea no pareció agradarle a ninguno de los presentes, por lo que nadie se movió o realizó algún gesto que indicara que lo acompañarían. Pues bien, él podía apañárselas solo.

—Lo haré yo, entonces —anunció Granger.

—Te acompaño —dijo Weasley, y Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ya no lo acompañaban uno, sino dos Gryffindor.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación, y en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, la puerta de la cocina se cerró con fuerza y el muchacho alcanzó escuchar parte del gran alboroto que se libraba dentro.

Al llegar al salón, Draco profirió un gruñido de asco. El lugar parecía puerco y el aire era asfixiante debido al polvo que había en el lugar, como si durante un tiempo no hubiera sido habitado. No le sorprendería.

—De donde vengo, un simple "gracias" sería suficiente —le dijo Granger, pero Draco no le hizo mucho caso.

—No me interesa.

La escuchó resoplar pero no se molestó en girarse para mirarla.

—Listo, Hermione —le escuchó decir Weasley a la chica—, vámonos.

Draco escuchó una respuesta y luego una réplica por parte del otro muchacho. Se escuchó suspirar con hastío. Se sentaría en una de las butacas de la habitación, pero tocar cualquier centímetro del lugar le producía asco.

Se ordenó pensar con claridad.

La situación se encontraba mal y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Era el orden natural de las cosas, porque en la vida real, los villanos ganan. Las historias, por su parte, sólo mienten, porque eso es lo que hacen. Y él, por supuesto, pertenecía a ese grupo, por eso estaba en donde estaba en ese momento.

Draco sentía como si las paredes del lugar se estuvieran acercando, empequeñeciendo el lugar con cada segundo de silencio. El aire se volvió más pesado y lo invadió la familiar sensación de asfixia. Odiaba ese lugar. Era como si…

—Como si me estuviera ahogando —murmuró en voz alta.

Sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él, pero no le prestó atención. Pero para cuando ella habló, él deseó no haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

—Hay algo llamado apnea voluntaria y es que, cuando te estás ahogando, tú no inhalas hasta el momento en el que caes inconsciente, no importa cuánto miedo tengas, el instinto de impedir cualquier paso de agua es tan fuerte que tú no abres la boca sino hasta que sientes que tu cabeza va a explotar —dijo en un susurro, parecía distraída. Sin embargo, no había podido abandonar ese tono sabelotodo con el que se caracterizaba. Draco la miró con desconfianza y Granger abrió la boca para continuar: — Pero finalmente, cuando lo haces es cuando el dolor desaparece y ya no asusta. Es casi pacífico.

—Tú, Granger, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

La muchacha se removió en su lugar, incómoda. Aparentemente él había dado en el clavo. Aquello era común entre los sabelotodo, hablaban de cosas que nunca han experimentado, por lo tanto, su conocimiento es vacío y estúpido. No cuenta.

—No le hables de esa forma, Malfoy —le espetó Weasley, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes le hizo caso alguno.

Granger frunció el ceño al instante, para disimular la notoria incomodidad que había sufrido instantes atrás. Por supuesto, ella no dejaría que nadie le respondiera de esa forma, y mucho menos él, Draco Malfoy.

—Si se trata de sobrevivir, ¿no vale la pena un poco de agonía?

—Esa clase de conversación no puedo tenerla esta noche —masculló a la defensiva. No quería tocar aún ese tema. No estaba completamente listo para ello. La experiencia y lo que pudiese conllevar conseguían asustarlo.

—Sigo sin saber por qué le estás hablando —resopló Weasley.

—¿Qué si era real y todo lo que creíamos que estaba bien estaba mal? —insistió Granger, sin darse por vencida.

Draco rodó los ojos con hastío. ¿Qué era lo que le daban de comer a la mayoría de los Gryffindor, que los volvía increíblemente irritantes?

—Sigo sin saber quién fue el que pidió tu opinión en primer lugar.

—Te lo advertí, Malfoy —le escupió Weasley y avanzó hacia él con claras intenciones de golpearlo, por lo que Draco dio instintivamente un paso atrás—. Muestra un poco de respeto una vez en tu miserable vida.

Hermione le colocó una mano en el hombro para detenerlo. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Ron, por favor. Es innecesario.

—Eso, Granger, controla a tu perro.

El otro muchacho resopló con furia y se apartó con brusquedad de la muchacha, mientras que acercaba a Draco con aire que intentaba ser amenazador pero que a él le pareció simplemente patético.

—_¡Protego! _—exclamó la chica, enfadada—. Suficiente, ustedes dos.

Y acto seguido tomó a Weasley del codo y medio lo arrastró de la habitación.

—Quédate aquí, Malfoy —le ordenó con frialdad—, y procura no causar más problemas, por favor.

Draco no respondió y al segundo siguiente lo único que quedó de la situación fue el sonido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse, y sólo quedaron él y sus pensamientos que cada vez tomaban un rumbo más tormentoso.

Todos se estaban ahogando en aguas profundas, en una destrucción casi inevitable.

Ella era una mujer y él el hombre de la serpiente tatuada, del presagio de muerte.

Y él no quería morir, bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia. Todos estaban listos para el funeral sin que haya de momento un fallecido. Todos esperaban lo peor, y a él no le sorprendía

Y si llegaban a tener un futuro, infinitamente imposible, ese futuro estará lejos y lleno de terror. Tampoco puede definir lo mucho que la desprecia, a ella, a Hermione Granger, como también la idea de ellos dos juntos le asusta.

Todo ese asunto le producía demasiadas náuseas.


	4. Parte Tres: La Caída

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling.

Técnicamente, esta sería la tercera y última parte de la historia. Y en un principio pensé en diferentes finales, así que espero que el que haya quedado te guste. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Tres: La Caída.<strong>

"_Seven devils all around you, seven devils in my house. See they were there when I woke up this morning, I'll be dead before the day is done_" _Seven Devils_, Florence + The Machine

El cielo de Hogsmeade era color gris tormenta y parecía que amenazaba con empezar a llover de un momento a otro. El suelo del pueblo ya se había empezado a llenar con escombros en determinados lugares, creando montañas de ladrillo, piedra y madera destruidas. También habían cuerpos que Draco se esforzó en no mirar directamente para ver si reconocía alguno.

La Marca le había comenzado a escocer. Es El llamado, y él, por supuesto, tenía que ignorarlo. El ardor le hacía querer arrancarse la piel del antebrazo, pero tal sensación le hacía sentir vivo y le distraía de su creciente y a pesar de todo, familiar sensación de ahogamiento. Su mera presencia en el campo de batalla era más que obligatoria, pero incluso en ese momento le parecía extraño que estuviera peleando codo a codo con la Orden del Fénix. Se trataba de una cuestión de honor, lealtad, responsabilidad, y por lo tanto, obligación para con sus ideales, pero en ese momento, todos esos términos se le hacían extraños.

La vio pasar a su lado como una exhalación, dispuesta a luchar por lo que consideraba correcto. Draco no hizo ademán de moverse en ningún momento.

El frío había ido incrementando con la caída del sol, y la noche había comenzado a tomar su lugar, de forma lenta y predecible. La luna saldría dentro de pocos minutos. Y no es cualquier satélite; este preveía destrucción, y aquella es más que inevitable.

Una vez había oído decir a alguien que nada se esparcía como el miedo, y esa persona no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Él no quería estar allí. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de la guerra y sus consecuencias.

Vio el cabello de Granger hacerse más pequeño conforme se alejaba, y a pesar de las circunstancias, Draco decidió seguirla.

Pero cuando llegó a la edificación en la que ella había desaparecido, deseó no haberlo hecho. La imagen de lo que se libraba ante él consiguió helarle la sangre.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Draco volvía a ver a su padre, pero Lucius Malfoy ya no poseía la grandeza que alguna vez había tenido, la que él había admirado cuando era pequeño.

El cabello de su padre carecía de brillo, y su rostro estaba salpicado de manchas moradas y los ojos parecían estar nublados por la ira y algo mucho más fuerte, dolor. Una emoción que nunca había visto tan latente en los ojos de su padre. Se veía increíblemente anciano, como si aquellos meses hubieran sido para él años. Como cuando su tía Bellatrix había escapado de Azkaban, sólo que en vez de esa locura insana que la caracterizaba, en su padre parecía haber el dolor más insoportable jamás experimentado.

Sin embargo, eso no había sido lo único que había llamado su atención y le había producido esa sensación de ahogo.

Su padre estaba luchando con Hermione Granger, y parecía estar peleando a matar, sin piedad alguna. Sabía que había llegado tarde porque la lucha parecía estar en pleno auge.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Lucius Malfoy la golpeó y la arrojó al suelo.

Algo le mantenía clavado en esa posición de espectador que le impedía moverse y pensar con claridad. De si intervenir o simplemente quedarse mirando.

Pero lo que vería ahora no lo olvidaría jamás.

Fue como una exhalación, un segundo que promete todo y luego nada. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, literalmente, al tiempo en el que la daga se hundía en el abdomen de la muchacha y su padre conjuraba la maldición que acabaría con su vida.

Hubo un segundo en el que la muchacha ahogaba un grito y jadeaba cuando su vientre se teñía de rojo y su varita se rompía ante sus ojos.

Su padre profirió un hechizo y el cuerpo de Hermione Granger salió despedido con fuerza desmesurada para atravesar una ventana y caer al vacío.

Draco escuchó un gritó mientras corría hacia la ventana y luego se descubrió que había sido él. Se obligó a respirar de forma regular y a acercarse al borde de la ventana, pero se arrepintió casi al instante.

Ahí estaba ella, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, derrotada por un hombre sin futuro alguno. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Las extremidades estaban torcidas en angulos extraños y su cabello se esparcía sobre el suelo de mármol lleno de vidrio. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y lo miraban sin ver. Había muerto con una expresión de terror en su rostro y a él no le parecía ni remotamente justo.

Y el rojo. El rojo brillante que cubría su vientre y tenía el suelo de color escarlata. Todo se reducía a esa imagen. Y a la sangre, a toda esa sangre.

Draco se apoyó en el marco cuando sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

El aire se solidificó, el sonido se extinguió y lo único que pareció que permanecía quieto era la muerte de Hermione Granger y la visión de su cuerpo inerte.

No había sido suficiente con apuñalar su cuerpo sino que también fue necesario que lo redujese a añicos, a cabellos castaños y huesos rotos. A muerte.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, porque parecía que su cuerpo había tomado el control y se dirigía dando grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el autor del asesinato, su padre.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —le espetó.

Lucius Malfoy lo miró con desdén e ira mal disimulada.

—Esa pregunta de la hago a ti, Draco —su padre escupió su nombre como si fuera veneno. Su voz era fría y dura como el acero y aquello era mucho peor que si le estuviera gritando—. ¿Qué has hecho? Te has unido a la Orden del Fénix, _traidor_.

Draco respiró con pesadez, y le sorprendió saber que le traía sin cuidado la opinión que su padre tuviera sobre él. Lucius Malfoy lo había entregado al Señor Tenebroso sin titubear y ahora Draco tenía que organizar toda su mierda por primera vez en su vida.

—Tú me convertiste en lo que soy, no veo por qué me disculparía por eso.

Hubiera podido evitarlo, tal vez, pero no sabía que no podía perder tiempo deseando que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar minimizar el daño. Pero no quiere disminuirlo, quiere destruirlo. Desea dañar al causante de todo aquello.

Su padre.

Él no se iba a disculpar por lo que era; su padre no le iba a pedir disculpas por haberlo convertido en lo que era.

No obstante, algo, una pregunta se encendió dentro de su cabeza. Y en medio de toda aquella muerte y destrucción, aún tenía que formularla. Necesitaba saber si la persona por la que había hecho todo aquello seguía con vida. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca.

—¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está?

Su padre permaneció serio, con una expresión de dolor e ira sobre el rostro.

—Está muerta. Tú la mataste.

Sintió como si se estuviera ahogando con su propio aire. La simple respuesta hizo que su cuerpo se inmovilizara y su mente se bloqueara. Aquello no podía ser posible. El aire se volvió pesado y se obligó a respirar profundamente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tú la mataste, mocoso desagradecido.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Su padre lo miraba como si no pudiera reconocerlo y eso, de alguna forma conseguía volverlo más desesperado de lo que se sentía ya.

—Mira todo el daño que has hecho —escupió—. Es tu culpa. Todo.

La ira había empezado a emerger desde su interior a borbotones y aquello hizo que se olvidara de todo. Olvidó la tristeza y desolación que sentía con respecto a su madre; al hecho de que el hombre frente a él había asesinado a Hermione Granger a sangre fría; y que ese hombre, Lucius Malfoy, fue alguna vez su padre.

—¡Cállate!

Todo cambió.

Draco blandió su varita como si fuera una espada, profiriendo hechizos sin detenerse a pensar siquiera. Una chispa se encendió en el rostro de su padre. Una mezcla extraña de satisfacción e ira, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Su padre bloqueó su primer hechizo con agilidad, pero la ira y la energía con la que Draco estaba luchando lo tomó sorprendido durante los primeros segundos, antes de atacar como respuesta.

Lucius Malfoy había venido junto con los mortífagos para sembrar más miedo y caos, pero ahora es él quien viene por sangre.

Su padre desvió un hechizo que rebotó en una pared, haciendo que se quebrara y varios pedazos de mármol cayeran al suelo, al tiempo que este temblaba. Sin embargo, el hombre se veía cansado y profería hechizos con más lentitud y pesadez que antes.

En un movimiento rápido, Draco levantó la varita y apuntó al techo. La edificación ahora era débil y sería mucho más fácil finalizar con todo ese asunto de forma rápida. Lo único que quiere es marcharse de allí y estar completamente solo.

—¡_Confringo_! —se escuchó gritar.

Se escuchó un estruendo en el momento en el que las rocas impactaron en el suelo, sepultando a su padre. No hubo palabras, no hubo nada, sólo silencio. Draco se apartó lentamente, sin dejar de observar a su padre ni un segundo.

La gloria y la sangre van mano a mano. La sangre de los Malfoy había muerto y con ella, la gloria de su familia. Ellos ya habían caído por completo en desgracia. Ya no quedaban Malfoy que quisieran volver a brindarle el honor a su familia. Sólo quedaba él, Draco Malfoy, y ese asunto le traía sin cuidado.

Miró todo el daño que había hecho. Su culpa no podía mitigarse, ahora se acostumbraría a ella.

Pero ya se preocuparía por él, ahora debía acercarse a Hermione Granger. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Quería tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla. Hacer que se despertara. Olvidar todo aquello… Creer que aún seguía con vida.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su lado se encontró sin saber qué hacer. No sabía qué sentir. Era como si prácticamente la hubiera matado él mismo. Por lo tanto, sus sentimientos habían salido a flote y había comenzado a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

No podía proferir una promesa de amor eterno porque estaría mintiendo, y ahora que ella yacía inmóvil ante él, le parecía cruel, infinitamente cruel mentirle. Sin importar que no pudiera escucharle.

Tal vez no la había querido de la forma en la que todos hubieran pretendido, incluso él, de hacerlo.

Por eso nunca lo había dicho, porque ese tipo de relación que hubieran podido establecer ellos dos, estaba destinada al fracaso. Al fracaso y a la muerte.

A su alrededor, la batalla aún se libraba y nadie parecía estar reparando en ellos. Todos luchaban. Todos corrían por sus vidas.

Oh, eso debió de haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo.

Tal vez, en otra vida, si ella le hubiera ofrecido salvación, él hubiera corrido a su encuentro. Todo lo que había querido en algún punto de su vida se había convertido en todo lo que había perdido.

Pero él no era así, de ninguna forma Hermione Granger hubiera conseguido que lo hiciera. Y más que ahora estaba muerta. Eso echaba a la basura cualquier idea de que los héroes podían tener finales felices. Ahora no había en dónde buscar.

¿Y para el villano? ¿Qué clase de final feliz tenía que buscar? En realidad, no tenía que buscarlo, porque él era uno y ellos no tienen finales felices.

—¡Malfoy! —un golpe en la cara lo hizo volver a prestar atención al presente—. ¡Reacciona, pedazo de mierda!

No reconoció la voz ni el rostro del individuo que hablaba, pero aquel golpe pareció devolverlo a la vida. Draco se soltó con brusquedad y no se molestó en volverse a mirar quién se había molestado en golpearlo.

Ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás en ningún momento.

Que ya hubiera jugado sus cartas no significaba que no tuviera un movimiento secreto debajo de la manga. La opción correcta parece ser tan absurda en esos momentos. Pero ir en contra de todo aquello es tan poco saludable y estúpido, que es lo más obvio en esos momentos. Es sencillo, no hay duda.

Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto. Los muertos no pueden hablar, ¿no? Pero no tienen nada que decir de todos modos. Hermione Granger nunca tuvo nada que decirle.

Draco no volvió la mirada atrás en ningún momento.

La noche había caído; el amanecer nunca se había visto tan lejano. Todo era brillante. Rojo brillante.


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling.

¡Y hemos llegado al final de la historia! Ojalá, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado mucho, porque fue hecha con mucho cariño, a pesar de que haya tenido ciertos dolores de cabeza porque no sabía como continuar, je. Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"_As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh. The lion eats his fill and then, the wolf cleans up the mess._" _The Lion and The Wolf_, Thrice.

Draco había olvidado cuánto tiempo había estado confinado a esa habitación, completamente solo.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de horas que podía pasar observando el tapiz de la pared. Verde, aburrido, soso; pero en ese momento es lo único en lo que se ha

Al principio, se había visto invadido por una ira que parecía ser permanente. Pero si cambiaba la perspectiva,

Aquel sentimiento se ha convertido en su eterno compañero.

¿Valía la pena todo el dolor cuándo no había nadie a quién culpar?

Además, no recuerda con exactitud que sucedió en Hogsmeade. Después de lo ocurrido, lo único que tiene son pensamientos confusos, vagos. Pero los fantasmas siempre vendrán a jugar, lo quiera o no.

Tal vez permanezca confinado hasta que se termine la guerra o en cuanto decida qué hacer con su propia vida. Todo aquel que podía presumir que le importaba al menos un poco, está muerto.

Como todo lo demás.

Y sí, él siempre estuvo intentando llegar a donde siempre había estado.


End file.
